The Truth Sealed in Ice
by VBear94
Summary: In this alternate ending to A Frozen Love, the story mostly centers on Jack and Elsa's oldest child, Bowen. They know he wonders why he looks nothing like them or his siblings. They have kept the secret from him for many years now but they know they won't be able to much longer, especially when he starts to exhibit his powers...


Jack and Elsa both looked outside from their window, watching their ten year old son, Bowen, sitting down on the lawn not too far from the garden, his back to them. He watched his little eight-year old sister, Odette, play peek-a-boo with their eight month old baby brother, Arron, who laid on his back on a yellow blanket over the grass with toys spread out all around him. Elsa leaned over and put her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I think we should tell him Jack." she said, continuing to watch their Bowen as he smiled at his little sister and baby brother.  
"I don't know Elsa. I think it's just too soon." Jack replied. "I don't think the time is right for us to."  
Elsa sighed.  
"I know Jack, but I'm just worried." Elsa said, continuing to look out at their children. "Don't you ever think he probably wonders why he looks different? Why he looks nothing like his siblings? Why he doesn't look anything like either one of us?"

Jack knew Elsa was right. Bowen had dark black hair that was wavy around his head, almost like curls. He was real tall, thin, and had a nice tan compared to his siblings who were both pale like Jack and Elsa. Odette had platinum blonde hair like Elsa and Arron had brown hair, Jack's original hair color before he became a guardian. They were the spitting image of the both of them. One thing that they did have in common was that they all had blue eyes. All three of them were beautiful children. The other difference was that Odette could control ice and snow, also being able to crystallize any part of her body. And Arron, being as young as he was, was already exhibiting the same powers as her. Bowen didn't seem to have any of those abilities at all. As far as they knew, he only had the power of psychometry, meaning he could sense things about anyone or anything just simply by touching them, which he exhibited when he was only about five years old. Whenever he would hug, pat, grab, or touch them in any way, he would be able to know everything about what they did earlier that day, yesterday, last week, last months, even up to many years ago. Elsa and Jack did everything they could so he wouldn't be able to know much, which they had succeeded so far but they knew they wouldn't be able to keep the secret for much longer.

Jack turned to face Elsa and took her hands in his. Elsa looked down at the floor, not bothering to make any eye contact with him. He put a finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. She had a sad look on her face, and Jack sighed.  
"Jack.." Elsa began to say but Jack cut her off.  
"Elsa, we will tell once the time is right, I promise." He bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips. "And, I'm sure that when we do, he will still love us, for he is our son."  
Elsa gave him a small nod and a smile. "I really do hope so."  
"Come." Jack said, still holding on to her hand and leading her away from the window. They walked down the corridor and down the stairs to the back doors that led out to the garden. They walked past the open door and towards their children.

"Mommy, daddy! Take a look at this!" Odette shouted with glee. She lifted Arron off his back and into her arms. She walked back a couple feet in the grass before putting Arron back down in a standing position. They then watched as Arron slowly walked forward, Odette walking closely behind him to catch him in case he were to fall. He kept walking forward, looking down at the ground at the start of his walking before looking forward and giving them all a big smile. He kept walking, making his way towards Bowen who had his arms held out for him. Arron happily squealed and walked a little faster now, finally reaching his older brother who gave him a big smile, hugging him close.

"Good job buddy!" Bowen said to him, tickling his little stomach, which Arron responded by letting out a cute giggle. Odette then came skipping forward before jumping into the hug, everyone laughing happily. Jack and Elsa both smiled down at them.

"Bowen and I both helped Arron work on his walking earlier." Odette said, grinning at her parents. "He would stumble every now and then. He did almost fall one time but luckily Bowen caught him in time. Pretty soon he'll be running, won't you?" Odette gave her little brother a big smooch on the cheek, leaving Arron with a surprised look on his face before giggling again. He stopped laughing when his stomach grumbled, looking down at it and giving it a weird look, as if wondering why it just did that.

"Well, it seems to me that someone's hungry." Elsa said, bending down to scoop Arron up out of Bowen's hands and into her arms. She nuzzled his nose with hers, making him giggle once more. Jack leaned over and gave him a kiss on top of his head. He then put an arm around her waist, hugging her towards him and giving her another kiss on the cheek. Elsa looked from Arron to Jack, smiling at him. He gave her a reassuring nod.  
"I'm hungry too!" Odette shouted, bouncing up and down in front of them. "Can we make that delicious chicken soup with the mini potatoes and carrots, please?"  
Elsa laughed.  
"Sure! But, you're helping me make it, okay?" She said, turning back towards the door, and walking inside  
"Okay!" Odette said, skipping alongside her mom. "Oh! And could we also make chocolate brownies?"  
"We sure can!"

Jack turned to look at Bowen, who still sat down on the ground.  
"You coming Bowen?" he asked, patting him on the shoulder. "You know your mom and I both love it when you help us out in the kitchen, especially with the dessert."  
Bowen nodded his head at him, his blue eyes gazing up into Jack's.  
"Yeah dad." He said, standing up from his spot. "Just, let me clean up here." He nodded his head at the toys and the blanket.  
"Alright. Do you want me to help you?"  
Bowen shook his head.  
"No, I got this." He said, walking towards the objects laying on the ground and bending down to pick them up. Jack continued to watch him. He frowned, thinking about what Bowen's reaction would be when he found out about his true identity.  
"Dad?" Bowen asked, looking at his dad with worry. "Are you okay?"  
Jack shook his head, trying to force out what he was thinking. "Yeah! I'm alright."  
"Okay. Well, I'll catch up with you and mom here in a sec, alright?" He said, still holding Arron's toys in his arm.  
"Oh, Y-Yeah!" Jack stammered. "We'll see you inside." He said, walking up to Bowen and giving him a hug tightly.  
"Um, dad? You're squishing me." Bowen gasped. Jack quickly let go of him.  
"I'm sorry! I just, well, I just wanted to thank you for being an awesome son." Jack quickly said.  
"Well, thank you dad!" Bowen beamed at him.

Before turning around, Jack patted his son on the back, giving him one last look, and walked inside. Jack walked a few steps before quickly flattening himself against the wall, slowly walking back towards the entrance. He carefully peeked his head out. He watched Bowen continue to pick up the toys and finally the blanket. He began walking towards the door before stopping and quickly looking around himself, as if making sure there was no one anywhere behind or near him. Still holding on to the objects in his arm and held out his free hand not too far from him. Jack continued to watch him with curiosity, wondering what it was that his son was doing. What happened next made him regret his actions.

A small pile of dark sand began to float in the center of Bowen's palm. It slowly began to swirl around, picking up speed. Bowen watched it in amazement, a smile creeping over his face. The sand contorted itself into different shapes and forms for a while before finally stopping as he closed his hand over it in a fist, the sand disappearing within.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alrighty, some of you guys might still be in shock by what you have just read. I was in shock to when I finished typing this out.  
Yes, Bowen is Pitch Black's son. *Intense music plays in the background.*  
**

 **Ya'll are probably wondering how and why, so I'll explain to you guys what happened. After Dylan (Pitch) and Elsa disappeared from their crashed wedding into Elsa's castle, Elsa, still under his control, gave herself to him, thus her getting pregnant with his child. When the real Elsa was finally brought back, she had no memory about what happened during her time as Dark Elsa, except for when they filled her in on everything, but none of them would've thought that her and Dylan had had relations before they came to rescue her.**

 **Elsa, along with Jack and the guardians, found out about her pregnancy just a few weeks later, before her and Jack got married (They got married just a month after the war in this alternate ending). Elsa was scared of that fact that she was carrying Pitch's child, but Jack managed to help her calm down and tell her that she shouldn't be scared at all, assuring her that the child she was carrying would not turn out to be like his real father, for even though the same blood runs through his veins, he was not destined to follow in his father's footsteps**

 **After Bowen was born, Jack adopted him as his son. Jack and Elsa also made the guardians, along with Anna and Kristoff, swear to secrecy about Pitch, making them swear they would never speak of him anywhere near their child. A couple years later, Elsa gave birth to Odette, and just recently, to their son, Arron. All this time, they have done nothing but give their children all of their love and making sure they had everything to keep them happy. But soon, they know that they will have to tell their son everything.**

 **WOW! I actually do like the way this alternate ending's going! It will be uploaded here soon under the name "A Frozen Secret."**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
